Our First Fight
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: Tory and Colin have their first fight, and it leaves the two of them wondering if they should break up. When Colin is attacked, will Tory's love for his boyfriend drive him to save the poor boy? Oneshot.


****

Our First Fight

Chikorita-Trainer1

M

Disclaimer: I don't own Off*Beat.

Authors Note: This is my first time even ATTEMPTING to write something like this, so please be kind in your reviews. I know it's terribly unrealistic, but hey, it's called fan FICTION for a reason, right?

* * *

Tory Blake and Colin Stephens had been dating for almost a year. They were Juniors at St. Peters High School, and the only gay couple there at all. When they had first gotten together, they had been all lovey-dovey and affectionate with each other. But as all couples do, they eventually tired of it, and were now starting to get more serious with each other.

When they had begun dating, everything was hearts and snuggling. Purely innocent and worry-free. But now both boys were starting to see that their relationship would now require some effort. Sometimes Tory would want attention from Colin, but Colin wasnt in the mood, or vice-versa. It is these moments when a couple must remember what brought them together in the first place, so as not to lose sight of the love that unites them.

Every couple, heterosexual or homo, has their bad times. The times when they cant stand each other; the times when they fight. Tory and Colin were about to experience one of these for the very first time.

"Hey, Tory," said Colin, one afternoon.

"Hey," said Tory, kissing his boyfriend on the lips. "What's up?"

"I didn't get ANYTHING that was said in Physics, today. Could you help me?"

"Uh, sure," said Tory. "When would be a good time for you?"

"After school today," said Colin. "Could we go to your house?"

"Yeah," said Tory. "Do you want to come right over, or...?"

"Yeah, I'll call the Doctor and let him know," said Colin. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Tory, giving Colin another kiss before they went to different classrooms. _Man, he's dumb._

That afternoon, Tory and Colin spread out their textbooks and notebooks on Tory's coffee table in the living room, and got to it.

"OK, so what exactly didn't you understand?" asked Tory.

"All of it. I said that earlier today," said Colin, already a little exasperated.

"Fine. Let's just start with the first equation, then," Tory grumbled.

They worked and worked for over an hour, and Colin didnt seem to be getting anywhere. They had completed three of the twenty equations in the lesson for that day, and Tory had had to walk Colin through each of them as if it were the first time Colin had been taught Physics.

"Yeah, that makes no sense to me," Colin sighed. Tory threw his pencil down onto the book.

"OK, you know what? I can't help you unless you WANT to be helped!" he grunted.

"I do want to be helped!" said Colin.

"Well, you don't seem to be trying to get any better!" said Tory, standing up and walking away from his boyfriend.

"I'm trying! It's hard!" Colin explained.

"Oh my gosh, NO IT'S NOT!" said Tory, turning around and sitting back down on the couch.

"Yeah, not to you, 'cause youre a flipping genius!" Colin said bitterly.

"No, it doesn't take a genius to figure this out. It just takes someone who's not retarded!"

"Tory, I'm sorry. I just dont get it. It's not my fault-- some things are just more difficult for me," said Colin.

"Argh!" growled Tory. "But I've explained it to you EVERY SINGLE TIME, and it doesn't stick!"

"I can't help it! I'm trying to understand it, but it's hard!" Colin said in his defense.

"NO IT ISN'T! Look, it's--" Tory stuttered and grumbled as he tried to find the right words to explain his frustration to Colin. "Maybe if you paid attention in class more, you wouldn't need all this extra help."

"I try!"

"TRY HARDER!" yelled Tory. It occurred to him at that moment that he was beginning to sound like Colin's mom or something. "Ugh, look, I'm sorry. I just, I just don't know how else to explain it to you, you know?"

"I know. And I appreciate your helping me, but it's just not working, I guess," said Colin.

"Well, maybe we should take a break," said Tory. "Want to eat something?"

"Sure," said Colin.

"OK, wait here, I'll get some snacks," said Tory. Colin sat back on the couch and wiped away some tears that had begun to form. When Tory returned with some chips, he noticed his boyfriend's distress. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Colin. "I'm just a little..." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry," said Tory, putting his arm around Colin. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's OK," said Colin. "And thats not even it. I'm just frustrated. You know?"

"Yeah, I know. _You've been frustrating the hell out of me!" _Tory said a little louder than he'd meant to.

"I'm not trying to!" Colin yelled.

"I didn't say you were!" Tory barked back.

"Yes you did! Practically!" said Colin.

"I never accused you of TRYING to frustrate me!" yelled Tory. "All I said is that you don't _seem_ to be trying to get it!"

"Fine! If you hate tutoring me so much, I'll just go!"

"Fine by me!" Tory replied in pride and anger. Colin packed up his stuff and slung his backpack over one shoulder.

"Just don't forget, it was YOUR idea all along!" he yelled.

"Yeah, LAST YEAR!!" Tory shouted, following Colin so he could lock the door behind him.

"Still!"

"I kinda figured youd have gotten these simple concepts through that fat head of yours by now!"

"Shut up!" Colin snarled.

"Get the fuck out!" Tory yelled, practically pushing Colin out the door and slamming it behind him. "GAH!" he grumbled. _What a fucking dumb-ass!_

"Jeez, what was THAT all about?" said Paul, coming down the stairs from his apartment.

"Colin's a moron," said Tory.

"Yeah, but you guys were, like, screaming at each other," said Paul. "Is everything OK?"

"I love how this is none of your business!" said Tory.

"OK! I'm just concerned," Paul said, backing away. "You guys just always seemed so tight."

"I don't know anymore," mumbled Tory. "I think we might break up."

Meanwhile, over at Colins house, Colin was lying on his bed, petting his cats.

_Why did he get so mad at me?_ he wondered. _It's not like I do it on purpose. He probably doesn't even know how it feels NOT to understand something in school._

Colin reached over for a tissue to blow his nose in. He was still crying a little bit. _Maybe we should break up. I've never seen Tory so angry before._

That evening, after thinking about it, Colin decided to go over to Tory's to apologize for their argument. He thought about calling, but then he realized that an apology is much more meaningful in person. Plus, they lived right across the street from each other, so why hell not?

But as he locked the door to his apartment and started down the stairs, he was ambushed by three large men.

"HELP!" he cried. But the men tied a bandana around his face and dragged him into the alley.

"Just keep your mouth shut and thisll all be over soon," said one of them. Then the man began to unbuckle his pants. Colin's eyes shot wide open as he struggled against the two other men who were holding him.

"It's going to be fine, man. Just relax!" huffed the man who was busy turning Colin over and starting to pull his pants down. Colin got an adrenaline rush and squirmed fiercely out of the grip of the two guys. He reached for his phone and dialed Tory's number.

"Hello?" Tory asked when he answered his phone. All he could hear were grunts and muffled cries for help. "Hello?" he said again. "Colin?" Then he heard "TORY, HELP!!" and he sprang into action.

Using the GPS on his phone, Tory knew exactly where to find Colin. He sped into the alley and found poor Colin about to be sodomized by a great, burly guy.

Acting purely on instinct, Tory grabbed the closest blunt object to him; a jagged piece of wood that someone had thrown out, and viciously attacked the rapists.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!!" he snarled, beating them as hard as he could. The moment they lifted their hands up to shield themselves from the blows, Colin got up and ran back to Tory's house. Tory had to keep himself from practically stabbing the criminals to death-- he had never been so angry and afraid at the same time.

The rapists eventually realized that if they stuck around any longer, someone was bound to call the cops, so they fled.

Heart beating like a band's drum solo, Tory dropped the jagged piece of wood, and wiped the sweat off his brow before turning around and following Colin up the stairs to his apartment. Since Tory had not bothered to lock the door to his house, Colin was already in the vestibule, huddled in a ball and sobbing.

"Oh, my gosh. Are you OK?" Tory said breathlessly as he collapsed to his knees and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Yeah," Colin sobbed. "Oh, my gosh. If you hadn't come in time--"

"Shh. It's OK. It's OK. Theyre gone," Tory said, on the verge of tears himself.

"Thank you," Colin cried. "I'm so sorry for that fight we had today--"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry," Tory whimpered. "I'm sorry. I had no right to talk to you like that."

"Tory, I love you so much!" Colin sobbed into Tory's shoulder. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"Me, too," Tory cried back. "I love you so much! I love you, Colin!" And he kissed Colins lips, his nose, his forehead; all of Colin's face.

"I was afraid you were going to break up with me," Colin said, calming down a bit.

"Oh, Colin, I would never break up with you," Tory whimpered. It was somewhat of a lie, but his feelings had changed since he'd last considered it. He and Colin stood up and hugged each other. "Come on. Let's go lie down."

"OK," Colin sniffed. The couple got into Tory's bed and cuddled and cried, kissing each other all over until the pain was gone.

"I love you so much, Colin," Tory said warmly.

"I love you, too," said Colin. The fight they'd had earlier that day now seemed so trivial. And both of them knew that as long as they stayed together, there would be many more fights to come. But they also knew that their love would carry them through those fights. For True Love Conquers All.

* * *

THE END

Please review, thanks!


End file.
